


A Lesson In Confidence

by AmaterasuOfTheSun



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crush, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Pining, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, The Hunger, The Stolen Century, Training, early cycle, even though the title sounds like it, kind of, major character death but it's okay, they come back next cycle, this isn't angst, this takes place before they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaterasuOfTheSun/pseuds/AmaterasuOfTheSun
Summary: “I know that I said I wanted to learn how to fight, but I kind of thought Magnus or your brother might be the one to...uh…”Lup smirked, examining her nails. “Yeah, but they’re not here anymore.”“Well, I don’t need to learn this year. I can wait until they’re back.”“What? You think I can’t teach you to fight? Is it ‘cause I’m a girl or something?”Barry scratched the back of his neck, and muttered. “Oh no, I think you’re more than qualified.”Alternately titled: Barold grows some balls





	A Lesson In Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in one of the earlier cycles, like one of the first 10 or so.

It had stopped raining, a rare occurrence on this planet. It was the first time any Starblaster crew had seen the sun in weeks, and all of them who remained were eager to take advantage of that sweet, sweet vitamin D.

“I know that I said I wanted to learn how to fight, but I kind of thought Magnus or your brother might be the one to...uh…”

Lup smirked, examining her nails. “Yeah, but they’re not here anymore.”

“Well, I don’t need to learn _this_ year. I can wait until they’re back.”

“What? You think I can’t teach you to fight? Is it ‘cause I’m a girl or something?”

Barry scratched the back of his neck, and muttered. “Oh no, I think you’re more than qualified.”

“Square your shoulders. Keep your arms close to your body. Make a fist--You know how to do that much, right?”

“Yeah…” He did so, clumsily.

“Mhmm, more like this.” She reached forward and grabbed his shoulders, not noticing--or, at the very least, not commenting--on the way his face began to match his robe. “Yeah. Looks good.”

Barry’s legs wobbled like a newborn deer trying to stand, all knobbly-kneed and shaky,  but Lup did not hesitate, launching her fist at him with all the force she could muster. It was a lot of force, which was why it took Barry a second to realize that it was his arm throbbing in pain, and not his stomach. He could hardly believe it. He’d blocked her? Surely, he would have a big ol’ bruise on his forearm by dinner time, but by God, he was improving already.  

Part of him was sure it must have been a fluke. It had to be a fluke--but they tried it a couple more time, and while his arms were mighty sore afterwards, he had been able to block her hits more often than not.

She stood back, and placed her hands on her hips, looking at him with satisfaction. “Good job. For a nerd.”

Barry, who had been beginning to grow more confident, turned red again, and let his shoulders drop.

“Hey hey, no moping. We’re not done yet. You’re gonna come at _me_ this time.”

Barry’s eyes went wide. “Huh? What, no, I don’t want to punch--”

“If you say “a girl” I will blast you into next cycle.”

“--you. I was going to say you.”

Lup’s eyes twinkled. “Don’t worry, Bar. You’ll never get that far.” She walked about six steps back, dug her boots into the soft earth and clapped her hands together. A grin spread across her face. “Okay. Go.”

“Oh...kay.” Barry shuffled awkwardly. “Do I just, like…hit... you?”

“No!” Her voice was actually loud enough that he flinched. He thought at first she was offended, but then realized that what he was hearing was incredulity. “Come on! You have to scare me! You look so...timid. Show me your war face.”

The passion she displayed intimidated Barry even more. This all came so naturally to her. The energy, the emotion. Instinctively, he pulled his shoulders up, shrinking in on himself.

Lup looked exasperated. “No! What are you…. That! You need to do the opposite of that! You want to look tough. Show some confidence! Some panache! Make me think that this is just like any other Saturday for you. Make me falter. You have to stand up straight. Dig in your feet. Square your shoulders. Bare those teeth and snarl, Babe. Let me know you aren’t going anywhere.”  

 

* * *

 

Barold stared at the pillars of darkness descending around him. To his left, he saw Merle’s body thrown back, hitting the ground with a sickening crack. He clenched his hands into fists, trying to stop them from shaking.

“Come on, Barry! We have to go! Get to the ship!” Davenport was shouting, running back towards the Starblaster where Lucretia was already waiting. Barry didn’t move though, but glanced forward again, to where an unmoving body lay next to one of the terrible pillars, where the opal-like soldiers were beginning to scatter. The bittersweet huff escaped his lips didn’t match the feeling of his sinking stomach. Lup never had been one to run from a fight.

There were people on this planet: muddy, swampy, peaceful people that had no way of defending themselves against the other worldly invaders.

“Bluejeans! _Come on!_ ” Davenports voice was fainter now, and Barry glanced over his shoulder to see his captain hop onto the ship as it began to rise. Then his gaze slid past that, to the mud brick houses of town. He knew the ship would leave the plane before the hunger reached the villagers.

His resolve strengthened, Barry squared his shoulders, and dug his feet into the muddy earth. Conjuring a bolt of black, crackling, electricity into his hand, he looked back at the approaching darkness, and, Lup’s lesson ringing in his ears, he bared his teeth, and _smiled_.

**Author's Note:**

> (Barry was about to use a 7th level Necromancy spell called Withering Destruction which causes 9d10 necrotic damage on a failed constitution roll.)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudo! :D


End file.
